Lost Sister Found
by LadyDuet
Summary: a girl with a unique history comes to Plutos attention and she decides it is time to send her back to the Gundam Wing dimention for unknown reasons.


Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Disclaimer: first of all I do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or any of the characters in them even if I wish it. However, Kathryn Atredies a.k.a. Duet Maxwell/ Sailor Sun does belong to me as well as midnight so please ask before using either of these characters. Thank you for reading this disclaimer although it is boring I promise I will have better ones in the future.

Lost Sister Found

Prolog

Mercury's computer screen blinks as she looks up the information on the girl that Pluto had mentioned.

The next screen pops up, it reads.

NAME: Kathryn Atredies

AGE: 19

Dimension: Real World Earth

Current Occupation: Wal-Mart Cashier

New Life Adaptability: High

Previous Lives: Duet a.k.a. Sailor Sun of the Moon Kingdom

Destination: Undetermined

"So this is the one you want to send to the A.C. dimension?" Ami/Mercury asks as she hands her computer to Neo Queen Serenity.

"Yes Mercury it is." Pluto answers calmly.

"Then why ask us?" Mina/Venus asks as she enters the room, "I mean it's not like it's any of our business."

"Because Venus, she is Saturn and Serena's half-sister." Pluto answers as calmly as possible.

Everyone but the Queen and Saturn looked shocked once they hear this, and although they take a minute to process this new information Lita/Jupiter is the first to speak up. "Sister? And when were we going to find out about this?" she asks skeptically.

Pluto sighs, "I was hoping it wouldn't come up but since it has I'll tell you what I know about her unique background. Duet's father was Sol. Sol was king of the Sun and known to many as a player. While married to Selene he had many affairs although usually nothing came from them. Well, shortly after Selene became pregnant with Serena a new maid named Terra who had been sent from Saturn, caught the kings eye and by the time Serena was born Terra was told that she was pregnant and that Sol was the father.

Then six years later approximately one month before Persephone was to marry Hades, Sol got her pregnant with Hotaru. Duo, Duet's twin brother, was under the care of the Royal guard at this time and Duet was Serena's playmate and first Lady in Waiting. Nine months later, Hotaru was born, and she became the first princess of Saturn. When the moon was attacked several years later by the Negaverse, they were both killed and were reborn in different dimensions. Now do you understand?" Pluto explains.

The scouts nod and Mercury steps up. "So you want to reunite Duo and Duet by giving Kathryn a new life in her brother's dimension but you brought it to the Queen's attention because she is the Queen and Saturn's half sister?" she asks.

"Yes" She answers.

The Queen nods and says, "It is alright with me but check with Saturn." Pluto looks at Saturn and she nods her consent.

"Then I will send your sister Kathryn, Duet, to the A.C. dimension. Wish her luck." Pluto says before turning to leave.

"Wait Pu-sama!" Rini yells as she runs out from behind the throne.

"Yes Small Lady? Pluto asks.

"Please give this to Aunty Duet." Rini says as she holds up a black kitten with white markings and a crescent moon on its forehead.

"You want me to give her Midnight?" Pluto asks, surprised at the request.

Both she and Midnight nod, "Midnight wants to be her guardian and Luna and Artimis agreed that it would be a good idea." She tells her.

"Are you sure you want to go Midnight? You won't be able to come back." Pluto explains.

The black cat nods and says, "Yes I am sure Pu-sama."

"I understand. Ok then, any other gifts?" she asks.

Venus steps up and says, "I have one." and gives a small bracelet to Pluto, "It contains the gift of beauty. When she first puts it on my gift of beauty will transfer over to her."

Pluto nods and Mercury steps up. "I shall give her the gift of Intelligence, and my latest invention. It is a computer that 'grows' with the user. The more she uses it the more it will learn and the better it will become at anything she wants it to do. It contains an A.I. and will be very helpful in this new world she is going to." Mercury says as she hands the laptop to Pluto.

The Queen stands and hands over a henshin wand of the sun. "This is my gift, her henshin wand and the disguise pen to help her on her journey."

Mars walks over to Pluto, hands her a small opal earring, and says, "It contains the gift of second sight and foresight as with Venus' gift it will transfer over to her when she puts it on."

Jupiter walks up and says, "Now Mars we can't have her wearing an incomplete set now can we?" she hands over the other earring, "This one has my gift, the power to communicate with animals."

Saturn smiles and says, "I also have a gift Pu-mama, she hands over a simple hematite ring, this contains the Legacy of Saturn, she earned it by right of passage when she first earned the name Shinimegami by her peers. Now she can truly be that, I am giving her the wings of death. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about these wings are black angel wings that grant her the ability to fly, and they will only appear when she needs them the most"

Uranus hands a katana to Pluto and says, "I will not give a speech about my gift I will only say that this katana was made on Uranus during the moon kingdom and that it is infused with my gift of strength. May she guard it well."

"I will give her the gift of music" is all that Neptune says as she hands a set of pipes to Pluto and nods.

Pluto gives a brief smile and says, "I am sure she will make good use of your gifts but now I must return to the time gates." before disappearing in a puff of violet smoke

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
